December
by Mama King
Summary: • Ele esqueceu das palavras de amor e dos carinhos trocados em suas tardes livres. Ela não.


N/A: Não sei bem que casal pode ser esse, acredito que isso pode ficar a cargo do leitor. Mas acho que está mais pra um SasuSaku :P

Boa leitura :3

* * *

::..::December::..::

* * *

Era ridícula a ideia de estar com alguém só pela visão que aquela pessoa tinha dele. Ele estava tão desesperado e acabado ao ponto de estar com alguém só porque a pessoa o via da forma que ele queria ser? Se queria ser visto de forma boa e e honesta então, oras, que agisse assim naturalmente!

Mas a garota que dizia amar não o fazia se sentir bem. Fazia com que mostrasse o pior de si. Em contrapartida, a outra o fazia ser aquilo que queria ser. Era bobinha (extremamente apaixonada) e o fazia ser um cavalheiro. Enquanto a outra só fazia que seu coração ficasse cada vez mais machucado. Eram tantas idas e vindas, tantas tentativas frustradas... Existe o ditado "tentar remendar o que já está rachado não vale a pena" e, depois de tanto tempo, havia percebido que não importava quantas vezes tentassem. O sentimento não era o mesmo. Ele não era o mesmo, embora ela continuasse igual.

E talvez esse fosse outro problema: Ela não mudava. Ele havia se tornado mais distante, mais insensível e cínico. Mas ela continuava a mesma. Continuava amando-o até quando todos sabiam que estava a se relacionar com outra. Era uma perdedora mesmo, uma imbecil que não conseguia se desassociar do passado. Não sabia se sentia pena ou raiva daquela estúpida. Resolveu então ignorá-la. Mesmo com os olhares chorosos e raivosos que ela mandava, a ignorava. Um dia ela lhe agradeceria.

Para ser mais eficiente em sua nova vida e planos, tratou de esquecer.

Esqueceu-se das palavras de amor e dos carinhos trocados em suas tardes livres.

Esqueceu-se dos beijos, abraços, sorrisos e mãos dadas.

Esqueceu-se das ligações que iam até metade da madrugada, muitas vezes falando sobre planos para um futuro incerto ou simplesmente bobagens para continuarem escutando a voz um do outro.

Esqueceu-se da forma que fazia com que a garota ficasse ruborizada rapidamente.

Esqueceu-se da risada que dava quando a via dessa forma.

Esqueceu-se de como falava que não iria a deixar nunca mais.

Esqueceu-se de como escreveu que iria se esforçar para dar certo dessa vez.

Esqueceu-se de como a abraçava. De como ela ficava quando a abraçava. De como conseguiu fazer, aos poucos (e com muita dificuldade), ela ser mais aberta em relação aos seus sentimentos. Demorou muito até que ela dissesse que o amava. Mas mesmo que tivesse demorado, ele sabia que era verdade.

E isso o irritava profundamente: Ela realmente o amava. Mesmo com tudo o que havia feito, mesmo que tivesse todos os motivos do mundo para o odiar, ela continuava o amando. Ela continuava acreditando nele, acreditando que ele era alguém bom para se estar junto, mesmo quando ele já havia provado que não era. Mas ela continuava acreditando.

Imbecil.

Não sabia se sentia pena ou raiva daquela estúpida.

* * *

Ela não se esqueceu.

Não esqueceu das palavras de amor, dos carinhos trocados em suas tardes livres.

Não se esqueceu dos beijos, abraços, sorrisos e mãos dadas.

Não se esqueceu das ligações que iam até metade da madrugada, muitas vezes falando sobre planos para um futuro incerto ou simplesmente bobagens para continuarem escutando a voz um do outro. Porque ela amava a voz dele.

Não se esqueceu da forma que ele fazia com que ficasse ruborizada rapidamente.

Não se esqueceu da risada que ele dava quando a via dessa forma.

Não se esqueceu de como ele falava que não iria a deixar nunca mais.

Não se esqueceu de como ele escreveu que iria se esforçar para dar certo dessa vez.

(_Ainda guardava aquele bilhete) _

Não se esqueceu de como ele a abraçava. De como ficava quando ele a abraçava. De como ele conseguiu fazer, aos poucos (e com muita dificuldade), ela ser mais aberta em relação aos seus sentimentos. Demorou muito até que dissesse que o amava. Mas mesmo que tivesse demorado, era verdade.

Sempre foi verdade.

Ela sabia que ele estava com outra. Ela sabia.

Nunca conseguiu que ele fosse sincero consigo. Ele nunca esteve confortável com ela.

Se estar com aquela lesa o fazia se sentir melhor... O que poderia fazer contra?

Não sabia se sentia um aperto no coração ou raiva daquela estúpido.

Porém, havia percebido uma coisa. Demorou para perceber, mas agora tinha entendido.

Ela não o amava agora.

Amava o garoto de antes. Aquele, antes dele se tornar mais distante, mais insensível e cínico. Em uma tentativa desesperada de recuperar essa pessoa, ela continuava insistindo. Porém, sempre se decepcionava. Só que era insistente, então tentava de novo e de novo. Mas existe aquele velho e útil ditado "tentar remendar o que já está rachado não vale a pena". Mas o amava demais para querer admitir isso.

Seria melhor esquecê-lo, acreditar no que ele havia lhe falado. Ele fazia mal a ela, esse amor só machucava. Ele não era bom.

(_Repetia isso pra si mesma, mas sabia que não. Havia se apaixonado por alguém tão bom.. Ele tinha seus problemas, sim, mas ela queria ajuda-lo a resolve-los.) _

Sentia raiva. Se realmente existia um deus ou alguma figura divina, qual era o motivo de fazer com que ela sentisse tanta coisa para nada? Qual era a graça em vê-la morrendo por dentro ao enxergar a pessoa que amava com outra? Que tipo de deus sádico era esse?!

O garoto a ignorava totalmente. Sentia-se um lixo, seria ela tão descartável assim? Tão desnecessária na vida dele? Tudo que queria era ser importante para uma pessoa que amava tanto, e acabou se humilhando tanto no processo. Que vergonha pra si.

Que vergonha.

O pior era que continuava amando aquele garoto de antes. O enxergava no de agora, _ele está lá!, _pensava_. _Sentia tanto a falta do de antes, sentia falta da forma com que ele fazia seu estômago revirar como se tivessem zilhões de borboletas lá dentro.

Ele estava certo. Era uma imbecil.

Não sabia se sentia pena ou raiva de si mesma.

* * *

E tudo que ela fez após foi encarar a tela branca do _Word_ e esperar que de tudo aquilo saísse uma história.

( _E não é que saiu?)_

* * *

_N/A: _Obrigada por lerem :)

Se quiserem (e eu adoraria) deixem opiniões. Eu ficaria extremamente feliz.


End file.
